


Assistance Required

by kejianming



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emergency - Freeform, F/M, Gency, Light Angst, some mentions of hanzo, some mentions of zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejianming/pseuds/kejianming
Summary: Angela struggles with the choices she has made. Genji wants to help her accept them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UH yea first time writing a fic.. This has been sitting in my phone notes for ages and I figured I'd share since I got bored of reading the same gency fics over and over- I hope u guys like it lol

"Angela." The robotic voice rang clear in the space between them as a small soft 'clink' signaled the door shutting behind him.  
She turned, finding him standing behind a table cluttered with paperwork: all current projects she was working on. These cases that she struggled to solve caused lives to be on pause because she couldn't figure out how to help.  
Her eyes flickered down, even though she knew he already seen her moist cheeks.  
It took him a few moments to speak, standing in the quiet.

"....You're only human." He reminded her gently. Angela laughed weakly, reaching up to wipe away the tears, only to find more escaping. Why was it that he always found her when she was upset? It was like he had a connection to her emotions, always aware when he was needed and wanted and when he was not.  
"Genji, isn't it late? Should you not be in bed?"  
He approached her, before kneeling down and taking her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks. He didn't feel things the same anymore but he no longer let it bother him. He accepted this new life, after Zenyatta.

At first Genji had been anger, all anger. Rage and teeth and fight. He had not wanted this life, and as far as he knew, Angela was Frankenstein and he was her monster. He had struck her, attacked every lab assistant, destroyed years of work before disappearing into the depths of Blackwatch. And later from Overwatch entirely.

It had been months before letters began slowly trailing in. Thoughtful words of apology and encouragement. This encouragement later turned to playful nagging in some letters, making sure Angela took care of herself.  
She looked forward to his words, desperately awaiting each letter with his stories of an omnic who changed his life as much as she had, his stories of forgiving his brother; Hanzo, his stories of self peace and belonging in Nepal.  
And eventually, the letters began to weigh more in her mind, still with only one page at a time. She kept every one, especially as his words grew sweeter, more gentle and caressing. Some words felt like they reached Angela's lips, and others fluttered into her chest. 

And then suddenly he was back, and much much different in his heart. He loved her, and she loved him. It was simply an unspoken agreement between them both. Genji's touches were not aggressive and angry, but feather like and peaceful. They encouraged each other's affection but still, did not indulge.  
There was no time for things like that in Overwatch. No time for Angela to love the man she saved, no time for Genji to love the woman who saved him. They were busy helping others love and live. 

Angela blinked away more tears, raising her hands to his visor, removing it with a click, and setting it aside.  
She was greeted by familiar warm brown eyes, and a heavily scarred face with worry etched into his strong features. Ah, she still felt Genji was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Her own hands stroked his cheeks in return as they looked at one another.  
"Why do you cry?" He questioned, in a deep rich voice, no longer tinged with a robotic edge. He knew why. He always knew.  
Angela let out a weak smile, more out of habit than actual intent. "Sometimes, I don't feel that I am doing enough. I feel I can do more if I just...And while I know I am needed, I don't feel as if I am always wanted. Its all too much, sometimes I just feel as if-" she cut off, biting back more tears, only for warm droplets to streak her face once more.  
Genji pulled her head down, pressing his warm forehead against hers.  
"You are enough. You are wanted." Ah, there it was. His feelings leaking through onto her. Angela pulled away, and stared at him for a moment, resisting every urge that flew at her. She couldn't. Genji belonged to Overwatch, and so did she. Not to one another.  
"Why do I always have to take your visor off you? Sometimes you could remove it for me." She softly scolded, not entirely serious, trying to change the subject off of them and onto him. He finally cracked a small smile. "I apologize. I am not used to taking if off for anyone, not even the one I love dearly."  
She fell silent, looking down.  
"Genji..." her voice cracked.  
When she finally met his brown eyes again, they were not sullen or upset, only determined.  
"Master Zenyatta has told me to live my life peacefully, to forgive and forget. However, I do not believe I could forgive myself for forgetting my feelings towards you."  
And that was it.  
Her lips were warm against his, and it felt nothing like all the kisses he had indulged in in the past. Because this one meant something. It meant everything and nothing at once; he was enlightened by an angel's kiss.  
His hands slid to hold her tightly to him, and she equally pulled him close, almost as if her heart could not beat unless in time with his. Angela felt much smaller than he ever imagined.  
When she finally pulled from him, Genji felt she took half of his heart with her.  
"Genji... we cant. I cant." He had never heard her sound so heavily in despair. She was suffering; had always been suffering a little at a time. The doctor that healed everyone forgot to take care of her own wounds.  
"We will live." He reminded her gently, nuzzling himself into her neck. How long had he wanted this? To hold her and kiss her and be near her...? Forever, he decided. Even before he knew this angel, he yearned for her.  
And at this, impossibly, Angela relaxed. He didn't have the answers. Nobody did. Nobody would. They would create them though, and life would go on.


End file.
